


Pro-Gamer Moment

by AfterGayight



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Alien Biology, Barebacking, Dub-con Vouyerism, Fingering, Gamer Terminology, Kinda, M/M, Other, Penetration, Praise Kink, Read notes for more info, Sappy, don't beat me up, like really sappy, sick burns, stupid science similies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGayight/pseuds/AfterGayight
Summary: Gordon finds Benrey getting riled up over a game and wants to help.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	Pro-Gamer Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on the vouyerism: the group that is in this fic is 5 adult men who chooses not to mute the voice com, which they could have at any time. (Yes they are sitting there questioning their sexuality the whole time.]
> 
> Minors and creeps do not interact!
> 
> Otherwise enjoy :))
> 
> @my friend who beta read this, thxx, u know who u are :D

Gordon is awakened by a loud thump. This wasn’t a rare occurrence but concerning none the less. His life back in society hadn’t exactly been smooth sailing and it hadn’t gotten better when Benrey showed up. He grabs his glasses, hurrying over to the door.

Benrey couldn’t have toppled something right?

Walking into the living room Gordon finds Benrey sitting on the rug, playing Playstation. He wanders closer, it’s a team multiplayer he isn’t familiar with. Benrey must’ve bought it recently.

Gordon glances down at Benrey, they almost seemed annoyed. The way they were rambling on and on makes Gordon think that someone was harassing them again. Or that Benrey was harassing someone, but that wouldn’t explain why they were getting upset.

It was still bizarre to Gordon that Benrey could get riled up; they had seemed a pillar of indifference in Black Mesa. He should have assumed it was possible, but it just seemed undoable at the time. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been able to tell when Benrey was upset. He’ll be the first to admit that he had been fairly oblivious to most things regarding Benrey. Hell, he hadn’t even realized that Benrey had a crush on him. Looking back on it he does recognize all the signs, Benrey had been very open about their interest in him. Perhaps he could blame it on being too stressed…

Well it hardly mattered now. What mattered was that they had made up and Benrey was getting surprisingly riled up over a game. Something about Benrey getting this bothered rubbed him the wrong way, Gordon already disliked the people they were playing with.

Gordon makes his way over to the sofa. Benrey spares him a glance to acknowledge his presence but quickly focuses back on the game. Gordon sits down behind Benrey, watching them play. Benrey wasn’t doing badly; they were second highest on the scoreboard. The only player with a higher score was a guy on their team with a measly 5 kills more. Looking up in the corner he sees this guy’s gamertag flash every few seconds, he was being really vocal it seems. No wonder Benrey was getting annoyed.

“Is this a ranked match?” Gordon asks. Benrey gives a curt nod but doesn’t give a verbal response. Gordon pouts lightly; they were more annoyed than he had anticipated. Usually they’d offer some insight into what was happening but not this time around.

Gordon scoots closer to Benrey and lays his hands on their shoulders, massaging gently. He can feel how tense they are. Gordon tries again,

“How’s it going?” Benrey lets out a skeptical hum as they shoot another enemy.

“Is your team bad?” They scoff and turn around for a second to give him a telling look.

Gordon chuckles and continues massaging for a while, Benrey eventually starts leaning into the attention. Maybe it’s just Gordon’s imagination but it seems Benrey suddenly has an easier time getting killstreaks. They aren’t answering the annoying guy as often either. That gives Gordon an idea. Maybe a distraction would help…

He moves his hands off Benrey’s shoulders and instead leans forward to wrap his arms around them. Leaning right up by their headset he whispers,

“Do you mind if I steal your attention for a while? I want to make you feel good.”

Benrey rests their head against Gordon’s for a while, as if deep in thought.

Then they seem to make up their mind and reaches over to turn off the Play Station.

Before they can reach the button however, Gordon grabs their hand.

“Bro?”

“We don’t need to turn it off, do we? We wouldn’t want to ruin your rank.” Gordon says with a confident smirk.

Benrey stares at him, pupils dilating and expanding slightly in their confusion.

Gordon waits for Benrey to process what he was suggesting. After just a few seconds the suggestion seems to hit them. Their pupils blow out impossibly big, almost blocking their whole sclera as their face fills with color.

Gordon chuckles and gives Benrey a cheeky smile before he continues,

“Get comfortable and try to get some kills. I’ll be right back.”

He extracts himself from them to head into their bedroom. He grabs any necessary items they might need before making his way back to the living room. When Gordon returns he’s greeted by the sight of Benrey leaning back on the sofa, something hanging off their finger as they focus on killing their enemies. Gordon goes to sit down on the sofa again but stops in his tracks as that item Benrey had been holding is tossed at his feet. It was their underwear.

Gordon feels hot all of a sudden; something so small shouldn’t make him have this reaction. Shaking himself out of his stupor he makes his way back onto the sofa, sitting right behind Benrey. He watches the game for a few seconds before he starts gently running his hands through their hair. During the short time Gordon had been away Benrey had managed to get on a killstreak again, they were steadily getting closer to the top of the scoreboard. That makes Gordon smile; they were really trying to show off now.

Gordon leans in closer to Benrey; he can hear them starting to purr softly at his ministrations. “How do you want to do this?” asks Gordon. It takes Benrey a second before they move, enjoying having their hair played with a bit too much.

They scoot forward, getting onto their knees. Then they swipe a bunch of soda cans and a chip bag off the coffee table before leaning on it, leaving their hands free to continue dominating the enemy.

Gordon slips down onto the rug behind Benrey to get better access. He lets his hands rest on their calves, slowly massaging his way up their legs. When he gets to his goal he lifts up the oversized t-shirt Benrey is wearing to reveal their plump ass. He wraps a hand around each cheek and squeezes them firmly, kneading them. Benrey groans at that and Gordon can practically feel their mortification when their team reacts with confusion. Benrey is quick to mute their headset, but Gordon has other ideas.

“Why don’t we show your team how good you can play even when getting fucked? I think they need the reminder that you’re the pro-gamer here. What do you think? Wanna show them what’s up?” he asks as he continues to knead their ass.

Benrey looks over their shoulder at him with a flustered wide-eyed expression. They bite their lip anxiously as they entertain the thought before reaching up to unmute again.

“Good boy.” Gordon praises them. He moves one of his hands and lets a few fingers run across Benrey’s slit. It flutters beneath his touch, already slick and waiting.

Gordon lets a finger slip in, going straight for that spot that he knows drives Benrey mad. He rubs a lazy circle against that sweet spot and Benrey shudders at the feeling, clenching down on his finger. Gordon watches as their member starts sliding out of its sheath.

Gordon had been in for a big surprise the first time they had gotten intimate. He hadn’t looked too hard or given Benrey’s inhumanly long slit any thought beyond figuring out which hole was what. So when he’d felt something rub his balls he’d been reasonably freaked out considering he’d had both Benrey’s hands within sight. Now he didn’t mind the dextrous appendage, it was honestly pretty cute at times. As cute as someone’s genitals could be of course. He presents his free hand and watches as the appendage immediately wraps around his fingers, holding onto them like a lifeline.

As he continues his ministrations he idly looks up at the screen. Even as Benrey’s breath was getting ragged they still continue to get kills consistently.

“What an impressive killstreak you’ve got there babe, you’re being so good for me.” Gordon says as he slips another finger in alongside the other, scissoring them carefully.

A quiet moan escapes Benrey’s throat, just loud enough for the headset mic to pick up the sound. There’s more ruckus from Benrey’s team. Leaning in Gordon can pick up something along the lines of “What’s wrong with you?” and “Is your aimbot making you horny?”

“Uhhhh-“ Benrey starts but is cut off when Gordon enters a third finger, swiftly thrusting them in. A loud moan rips out of their throat at the sudden sensation. Their in-game character freezes for a second as Benrey is distracted, that gets them killed. Gordon hears how their team quickly jumps into action, berating them for dying.

Benrey doesn’t seem to notice however; too distracted by the titillating circles Gordon is rubbing into them. As Gordon continues he notices the purring starting up again. He can feel the vibrations traveling through Benrey’s body like sine waves. He can’t help himself as he leans in closer to listen to the soothing sound; something about it makes him feel sappy. It just does something to him knowing that Benrey is irrefutably enjoying this as much as him.

Gordon places a few tender kisses along Benrey’s spine before he starts nipping at their supple flesh. Leaving purple love bites in his tracks as he continues stretching them. Benrey’s breathing is getting more and more strained by the minute.

As Gordon is nipping at the very base of Benrey’s neck he gives their member a swift stroke. Benrey mustn’t have anticipated it because they hiss and resoundingly smack their head into the coffee table. Gordon is just about to pull back to make sure that they are okay when a hand flies up to grab a tuft of his hair. Benrey rears their head up and turns to lock eyes with Gordon.

“Bro. Get. In. Me. NOW!” they hiss under their breath at him. Their pupils are even bigger than before, simultaneously managing to both convey desperation and demand.

Gordon barely registers that Benrey’s character gets killed again shortly after, he’s too busy with more important things.

He promptly retracts his fingers and begins fiddling with his pyjama pants. Benrey whines softly at the empty feeling but continues to shoot around corners, collecting kills. As Gordon reaches for the bottle of lube he watches as Benrey leans further onto the coffee table, presenting themself for him. Their slit is glistening in the low light, looking as inviting as ever. He shivers at the sight, he would never tire of seeing how ready and wanting Benrey was for him.

If Benrey hadn’t already told him to hurry it up he might’ve gone in for a taste. He’d tried that when Benrey was already highly stimulated before however. Benrey had been cranky with him for a day afterwards because they’d came just a few seconds in. When Gordon had asked them what was wrong they had rambled something about wanting to come on his dick and the second orgasm not being as satisfying. He didn’t know whether that was true but he wasn’t about to argue.

Popping the lid of the tube Gordon squeezes out a moderate amount. He gingerly wraps his hand around himself, giving his almost fully hard dick a few cursory strokes. Too turned on to give himself any extra preparation.

Benrey is back on a killstreak again by the time Gordon gets himself situated. He doesn’t waste any time before starting to push in, starting off slow. Benrey isn’t having that however and rocks back onto him, pushing him almost all the way in.

They moan in tandem. He reels at the sensation, feeling a bit dizzy at the suddenness with which it hit him. Benrey’s flesh is pliant and oh so perfect, gripping onto him with just the right tightness that drives him a bit mad. He grabs onto Benrey’s soft hips to stabilize himself as he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. Wouldn’t do to finish early, he has a mission.

When he comes back to reality he hears Benrey whining wordlessly at him, straining to push back onto him. Gordon’s steady grip on their hips stopped them from their goal.

Not waiting any longer Gordon starts to pull out. He can feel Benrey shivering beneath him, waiting in suspense. There’s nothing quite as delicious as this moment, the calm before the storm. He stops when he’s almost all the way out, basking in the moment. Maybe he gets a bit carried away however, because before he knows it Benrey shifts under him. They turn towards him and fixes him with those gorgeous eyes before saying in a meek monotone voice,

“Gordon, fuck me please? Some clapping for Benny boy? Big strong Feetman rail train?”

If Gordon hadn’t already been so turned on he would have pulled out and left. Benrey could be so INCREDIBLY unsexy. He guesses it is more telling on him that he’s sticking around after all this though, so he doesn’t comment on it. He sighs dramatically before he finally thrusts in again.

The feeling is overwhelming as he quickly builds up to a steady pace. Benrey quickly dissolves into a panting mess underneath him. The soft moans and whines that escape them is like music to Gordon’s ears, but he knows he can do better than this.

He shifts himself into a better position to get a better angle before thrusting away for real. Benrey’s sounds of pleasure reaches a new crescendo as he finally hits just the right spot, throaty moans slipping out their lips like gamma rays through lead. Gordon feels Benrey clenching down on him, the friction is almost too much.

Gordon glances up absentmindedly at the screen in front of them, to try and focus on anything that isn’t his partner trembling like particles under exothermic reaction. The game’s HUD tells him that the moans and sound of skin hitting skin is clearly audible over the game’s voice com. The little speaker icon is proudly lighting up at every noise they make. The annoying guy seems to have stopped talking, the whole team quiet except for Benrey.

When he glances at the scoreboard he sees that Benrey had somehow managed to climb into top spot, leading with a staggering amount of kills. That pulls a smirk onto his face, they’re really showing this shitty team just how bad they are.

His attention is pulled back onto Benrey when they arches their back, a full body shiver rattling their body.

“Gordo- ah,” they are cut off by a moan, “Gordon I’m close- I- Please harder!” they manage to squeeze out in a breathless sigh.

That sentence alone sends a spark down Gordon’s spine. He physically feels how his blood reroutes from his brain to his dick, that lightheaded feeling manifesting. He isn’t going to last long like this.

He grips Benrey’s hips hard enough to bruise as he curls over their back further, trying to get more leverage. Then he’s slamming in even harder, he feels his muscles burn as he picks up the pace another notch. An embarrassingly loud moan escapes Gordon as he continues to pound into Benrey.

Gordon lets his forehead rest against Benrey’s neck as he focuses all his attention on keeping up the pace. He can vaguely hear that Benrey’s started babbling like they have a tendency to do. It’s all broken sentences filled with gamer slang, mingled with plum colored sweet voice orbs spilling out like fairy lights.

Gordon used to be exacerbated with this type of babbling. Most people don’t want to have their partner call their performance a “pro-gamer strat”, but like with many things this had eventually become endearing to Gordon. The way Benrey sounded chanting his name also made up for it somewhat.

Gordon feels that familiar pressure building up in his groin. Slow, steady and undeniable. He needs to end this soon or Benrey will be sorely disappointed.

Gordon moves one of his hands down to rub at Benrey’s neglected member. It shudders at his touch before quickly intertwining with his fingers, squirming against his digits on its own accord.

Right then he feels how Benrey clenches down on him hard, they are really close now.

The increased friction has him latching onto the back of Benrey’s neck to stop from shouting, but he isn’t able to stop a muffled moan from escaping.

Benrey jolts at the feeling of teeth on his neck and lets out a filthy moan. Gordon feels as much as he hears Benrey squirting all over his hand and dick, spasming around him. With one last frantic thrust he buries deep in Benrey before letting himself go. His ears ring as he topples over the edge, crashing hard.

A hush descends upon the room, only their ragged breathing disturbing the silence. Gordon idly strokes a hand over Benrey’s back, they had started purring again. Benrey squirms under his touch, as if to encourage him to continue. Gordon smiles at that, Benrey might not look it but they love physical affection.

The serenity is broken then by a voice coming from the headset. The game had ended with Benrey’s team winning but the guy was still going. Gordon can’t make out what is being said but he’s already done with the guy.

Gordon pries the headset off Benrey gently, trying not to jostle them too bad. He holds the headset up to his head. The guy sounds flustered but is still trying to beat down on what he thinks is Benrey on the other end.

The guy goes silent when Gordon speaks up,

“How can you still be complaining when you have less points than the person who got fucked out of their mind? My partner has twice the amounts of points you have buddy, that’s kind of fucking embarrassing.”

The guy sputters indignantly, seemingly unable to pin down any type of retort. He hears one of the guy’s friends choke back a cackle and another hushing the first.

Gordon doesn’t particularly feel like waiting for an answer so he continues,

“Get FUCKED nerd, maybe if you had a life you’d know to keep your mouth shut.”

And with that he extracts the controller from Benrey’s slack hold on it and shuts down the game.

When his gaze returns to Benrey he catches them looking at him with an incredibly fond look.

“Ooooh Gordos fucked up wicked moments, deletes noob from game. Not click-bait.”

Gordon barks a laugh, “Yeah I deleted him good, huh?” He pulls out his softening member so Benrey can get off the table.

He doesn’t get to stand up however as Benrey is quick to crawl into his lap and snuggle into his chest.

Benrey mumbles something that Gordon doesn’t catch,

“What was that?” he asks. Benrey squirms against him before answering,

“BBBB, uuh-“ they smack their lips, “was i-, Were I a good boy? Get real big K-D ratio, MVP…” they trail off towards the end, as if they were too embarrassed to continue.

Gordon feels his heart stutter. He wraps an arm around Benrey and uses the other to lift Benrey’s chin so their eyes meet.

“You were the best, a real pro-gamer.” he says with an elated smile.

Benrey’s face floods with color at his admission, a stream of pink and blue baubles drifts out of their mouth. Gordon is well acquainted with these colors. His smile widens as he dips down to place a tender kiss on Benrey’s lips.

He then moves both of his arms to get a good grip on Benrey before standing off the ground, bringing Benrey with him.

“Come, let’s go shower. I’ll make us pancakes afterwards.”

Gordon tries to put Benrey down on their feet but they just keep lifting their feet away from the ground every time he tries.

“Oh no it seems Benny boy got clapped too good to be able to stand, I guess you’ll just uuh, have to carry me. Top Benrey fail moments #4,” they say in a deadpan voice.

Gordon gives a theatrical sigh before stopping his attempts to put them down.

“Fine, but only this time.” he concedes jokingly, he knows full well that Benrey will try this the next time too.

Gordon pauses for a second to readjust his grip, he then heads for the nearest bathroom. Many things have changed in Gordon’s life since Black Mesa. There were many things he regrets, but he can confidently say that this relationship wasn’t one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew art for this one!  
> You can find the art on my:  
> Deviantart, https://www.deviantart.com/aftergayight  
> Twitter, https://twitter.com/aftergayight


End file.
